1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transformer, and more particularly to a transformer with a conductive plate winding structure for increasing rated normal current and enhancing thermal conductivity.
2. Description of Prior Art
As electric power is generated in electric power plants, and the loss of electric power can be reduced by a high voltage and a low current during a power transmission through electric cables, the high voltage can be stepped down by transformer and transmitted to end users to fit the specifications of products at a loading end. For personal electric appliances such as computer equipments used in daily life also require the transformer to convert alternate current (AC) power into an appropriate voltage value.
In general, a transformer includes a coil bobbin having a partition for partitioning the exterior of the coil bobbin into two sides, and both sides are wound with winding modules having different numbers of coils to form a primary winding module and a secondary winding module respectively, wherein the interior of the coil bobbin includes a through hole for installing an iron core, and the primary winding module is coupled to a power supply terminal, and a change of magnetic flux will be produced in the iron core if a current is passed through the primary winding module, and the secondary winding module is coupled to a loading end for generating a current due to an induced electromotive force. In ideal conditions, the magnetic flux of each winding turn is the same, and thus the induced voltage is directly proportional to the number of winding turns, and the induced current is inversely proportional to the number of winding turns. If the number of winding turns of the secondary winding module is less than that of the primary winding module, then the loading end will generate an induced voltage of a high-voltage current at the power supply terminal.
However, a single conductive wire of the winding module comes with a limited wire diameter and permits a small current only, and thus the current passed through the conductive wire winding module will generate heat due to the electric resistance, and it is more difficult to dissipate the heat generated within the conductive wire winding modules than the heat generated at an external area wound by the conductive wire winding modules due to the coating of insulating paints. If the outermost surface of the conductive wire winding module is attached with a heat dissipating device, then a rough surface will be formed on each wound conductive wire winding module, and thus the efficiency for the conductive wire winding module to conduct heat to the heat dissipating device will be low. Furthermore, an end of the coil bobbin is coupled to a terminal block for electrically coupling the conductive wire winding module, and the terminal block is plugged to an external circuit board, so that the structure of the terminal block usually comes with a complicated design, and the winding module is wound in a more inconvenient way.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a transformer with a conductive plate winding structure in accordance with the present invention and provided a feasible effective solution to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.